


In the Final Moments

by imburningtheletters



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Bodhi’s final thoughts, Cassian is only mentioned, M/M, This is kinda trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imburningtheletters/pseuds/imburningtheletters
Summary: The sound of the grenade hitting the floor seems louder than any of the fighting outside.





	In the Final Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes. I’m not the best writer. Anyways, enjoy!

"We hear you loud and clear Rogue One." 

Bodhi let out a quite cheer. When the plans were transmitted, they would be received. He had done his part, and now it was up to Cassian and Jyn. 

The sound of the grenade hitting the the floor seems louder then any of the fighting outside. Bodhi turns to it and takes in the blinking light, signaling that it was to go off soon. That was when he knew. This was the end of the line for him. 

The sound of blaster fire and explosions fades away. Each blink of the light brings another wave of silence.

The first blink. Bodhi had hoped to see the ending, see their hard work put to use. But as soon as the grenade landed he knew that would never happen. 

The second blink. His second thought is not even a thought. It's an emotion. Fear. It seizes him tightly, locking him in place. It swallows all rational thoughts in his head and leaves him with one thing left. A name. 

Cassian. The man meant so much to Bodhi and now this stupid grenade in front of him was taking away his chance of ever telling him that. 

Bodhi threw all other thoughts away and focused on Cassian. He thought of Cassian's thick accent, even thicker then his hair. He thought of Cassian's deep brown eyes that seemed to soften at the sight of his newly found friends. 

And then his world exploded in a fiery wave. The third blink never goes out. Heat surround Bodhi as his body flew apart, killing him on the spot. 

If anyone could have searched for bodies later, they wouldn't have found him. Cassian and Jyn, Chirrut and Baze, they would be found laying dead on the sand. But not Bodhi. 

Although, in the final moment, Bodhi knows that if his body could have been found he wouldn't share the others face. The soft smiled he saved for Cassian graced his lips as death greeted him. If only his body hadn't been destroyed by the fiery wave. 

His last thought is that he wishes that he could have seen Cassian one last time. Given him that secret smile, told him of his love. But alas, final thoughts and wishes are never fulfilled. 

They are torn away by the final moment.


End file.
